


Tease

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a man spying a woman across a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny smut-let that I’ve wanted to get out for ages. Put together as a happy birthday to myself. :)

He wasn’t at the party five minutes when he spotted her out on the balcony, wine glass in hand, deep in conversation with a dark-haired man he didn’t recognize. It had been months since he’d last seen her, and still she was the first thing he noticed in a room.

Killian grabbed a glass from a passing waiter and perched against the back of a couch to watch her. Her dress was a short, strapless red number. The cut was loose, just cinched above her breasts, leaving the hem to flutter mid-thigh in the warm, sea breeze. She was all miles of soft, tan skin and lax, blond curls that left him wondering why he stayed away so long.

She curled a hand around the man’s arm as she leant to whisper something to him, causing the hem of her dress to ride up dangerously. The sight left him pondering what, if anything, she was wearing underneath, and his free hand flexed with the urge to explore. Instead, he took a sip of his wine and remained where we was, watching as the man nodded in response to whatever she had said before turning to head back inside. She then turned and set her glass on a table before making her way to the far end of the balcony.

Killian downed the remains of his drink and abandoned his glass as he moved to follow her. When she came to a stop, resting her hands on the edge of the glass wall as she stared down at the beach below them, Killian weaved between the few others out there and came up behind her. Setting one hand on the balcony next to hers, he slid the other along the soft silk at her hip, bunching it between his fingers to pull at the hem. He pressed in further as he did, leaning to rest his cheek against the hair just above her ear.

“Killian,” she breathed, not bothering to turn around.

He wondered how she knew it was him, but knew better than to ask. That wasn’t how this thing between them worked. Instead he whispered back, “Hello, Emma.”

Wondering how far she’d allow him to push her out here, he tapped his middle finger at the crease of her thigh. She sank against him when he did and he grinned before firming his grip on her hip and increasing the pressure of his finger against her. He imagined moving his hand down, gathering the fabric further to expose her to him, finding her slick and wanting when he did. He thought of them alone out here, him bending her forward and sinking himself into her, wondering if someone might glance up and see them as he did.

“There somewhere in this maze that David calls a home where we can get a proper hello?”

Emma hummed and moved a hand back to grip his thigh as he rocked against her with his question. Then she turned and slipped from his grasp, moving towards the interior of the house. She didn’t turn to make sure he followed, he wouldn’t have either. Again, that wasn’t how this worked. 

She made a left and a right before stopping at a door, testing its lock before ducking inside. She left the door open a crack and Killian slipped in behind her, closing the door with his foot as he watched her sit on the edge of the bed. He crossed to her, loosening his tie as he did. Emma spread her legs to make room for him and he sank down between as she did. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her dress, smirking when he found he was right.

She wore nothing at all underneath the slip of fabric.


End file.
